


This strange thing they call friendship

by Lilmoka



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmoka/pseuds/Lilmoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started some time ago, their unwritten agreement</p>
            </blockquote>





	This strange thing they call friendship

Haruhi enters the library nearly running and as soon as she passes the doors she sighs with relief: she's alone now, even if she feels Tamaki looming by the steps. He can't follow her inside, the librarian has already kicked him out more than once and after the accident with the twins she kind of hates him, so he's forced to just look at her. He's probably doing something melodramatic and Haru is really glad she found a way to be left alone.  
She walks slowly down the aisles, books and pencils in hand, before sitting down in her favourite table. Kyouya barely glances up, but from the slight nod of his head she knows she's not bothering him.

It started some time ago, their unwritten agreement.  
That day, the library was full, not a seat was available. Haru had been concentrating quite hard on her homework, so when a presence appeared to her side she jumped a little. It was Kyouya. She had looked around, expecting the rest of the Host Club to be nearby, but the others weren't there. She blinked as one of the students at the table left his seat and was a little confused when Kyoyua took the place. He opened his textbook and began studying and Haru wondered why the boy was in there. She was not surprised he was studying, she knew he was one of the best students, but she wondered why he was sitting right in front of her.  
In the end, she resumed working. She was surprised how the other boy's quiet presence improved her concentration, even if he wasn't doing anything special himself.

From that moment it happened quite often. Every time Haruhi went to the library, Kyouya would show up. They never talk about this, whatever this is, but Haru feels they share something important during those silent hours.  
For some reason, though, today is different. She can feel her cheeks heat as she spots her senpai sitting at their table. Her heart beats faster and she doesn't know why, but she's pleased he arrived before her, as if he was waiting for this.  
Today, she decides, is a good day to change things. She takes a breath and sits right next to Kyo.


End file.
